jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
|japname = シーザー・アントニオ・ツェペリ |romname = Shiza Antonio Tseperi |birthname = |namesake = Julius Caesar Led Zeppelin |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20 (part 2)Chapter 74: The All-Or-Nothing Gamble |birthday = May 13, 1918''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Taurus |czodiac = Horse |death = February 27, 1939 |gender = Male |nation = Italian |height = 186 cm. |weight = 90 kg. |blood = A |hair = Blond |eyes = Green |color = Orange |movie = |food = Beef Stroganoff |actor = |animal = |flower = Sunflower |hobby = Collecting lighters |family = Mario Zeppeli (father) Will A. Zeppeli (grandfather) |mangadebut = Vol.7 Ch. 62 The Spaghetti Battle |mangafinal = Vol.10 Ch. 92 The Crimson Bubble |animedebut = Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |seiyuu = Takuya Satō (Anime, All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (シーザー・アントニオ・ツェペリ Shiza Antonio Tseperi) is an ally and friend of Joseph Joestar featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Caesar Zeppeli is a blond, suave ladies' man, as well as a skilled ripple user. He is rather cool and collected, especially compared to Joseph, with whom he is grudgingly paired to fight the Pillar Men, but over time Joseph starts to grow on him to the point where he is "even able to understand his strange thought patterns". Synopsis History When Caesar and his two brothers and two sisters were a child, his father suddenly left them with no explanation. As a result, Caesar grew up hating his father thinking he was out living a new life. However, one day when Caesar spotted him walking, he tails him with the intention of killing him, down to a secret passage leading to the Pillar Men under the Colosseum. Caesar then spots a jewel, not knowing that it was part of Wamuu's trap, but his father pushes him out of the way, sacrificing himself for Caesar, leading Caesar to admire his father and swear revenge on the Pillar Men. Some time after Caesar desires revenge against the Pillar Men, he trains under Lisa Lisa in the use of the hamon, but apparently has learned little more than the fundamentals and still needed to go through the final part of the ripple training in order to master it fully. Battle Tendency Caesar meets Joseph in Rome, where they have a poor first impression of eachother, with Joseph seeing him as a stuck-up lady-chaser and Caesar considering him uncivilized, which only added to his already existing grudge with the Joestar family. The two fight a duel at a fountain where Ceasar displays his superior skills with the ripple, using his 'Bubble Launcher' technique and using the ripple to control a woman via kiss. Their fight ends when Joseph is trapped inside one of Caesar's bubbles and a ripple-infused pidgeon flies from said woman's mouth to Caesar. ]] Joseph, Speedwagon and Caesar are taken to where the Pillar Men were found by Caesar's friend, a young Nazi named Mark. When they arrive they are horrified to find that all the soliders that were there had been killed, and Mark is nonchalantly killed by the Pillar Men. Enraged at his friend's death Caesar attacks the Pillar Men but Wamuu's headgear renders his 'Bubble Launcher' useless and he is injured. In order to protect Caesar and Speedwagon from Wamuu Joseph feigns cowardice to lead him away. Caesar eventually finds Joseph and witnesses him bluffing Wamuu and Esidisi into leaving and having the Wedding Rings implanted inside him. Finding newfound respect for Joseph, Caesar decides to help him get stronger in order to defeat the Pillar Men. Caesar presents Joseph to Lisa Lisa and they begin their training together. For their first challange Lisa Lisa forces them to tackle 'Hell Climb Pillar', a pillar covered with oil that requires expert control of the ripple to climb. Caesar is able to climb the tower, but expresses concern for Joseph, who is less experienced than him. When Joseph nearly reaches the peak but slips Caesar grabs his arm, saving him. After weeks of training the two reached the final phase where Caesar had to defeat Messina managing to win after Messina says he could be killed by Caesar if the fight continued, showing how Caesar developed his abilities. When he returns he finds out Esidisi's remains have possessed Suzie Q. They manage to save Suzie Q by using their combined ripple to neutralize the damage to her body, while still forcing Esidisi out. During the pursuit of Kars Caesar goes ahead of the rest of the group to fight Wamuu, and Messina goes to help him. Caesar almost manages to kill the Pillar Man, however he closed in for his final attack, his shadow then was taken advantage of by Wham to hide from the sunlight, and so he is dealt a deathblow. As he is about to die, he rips off Wamuu's lip piercing with an antidote and sends it with his headband in a ripple bubble made of his blood for Joseph before his body is crushed by a rock. Abilities Physical Ability As a highly trained individual, Caesar possesses very high physical abilities: along with a large amount of physical strength and proficiency in hand to hand combat, Caesar has demonstrated an amazing sense of balance, and even being able to perform the "seated jump" that his grandfather previously performed. Caesar also boasts a high level of endurance far surpassing normal humans, being able to survive for a few days without food, and taking high amount of physical punishment and still getting up to continue fighting. His endurance was best demonstrated when even after receiving Wamuu's Holly Sandstorm head on, he still managed to get up and continue fighting for a short amount of time, even managing to produce a Ripple after losing huge amounts of blood. Caesar also has high precision, managing to catch a Ripple enhanced spaghetti thrown by Joseph using the holes in the tortiglioni he was eating. Ripple Having been trained under Lisa Lisa, Caesar is able to efficiently use the ripple in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the ripple on the fingertips, and much like Joseph, can channel the ripple through objects, such as a weapon, food, or even living beings. *'Repel': Caesar is able to use the ripple as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield. During his the Pillar Test, he was able to deflect a high pressured oil jet and then use the same technique to force Esidisi out of Suzie Q's body. The base for most of his attacks relies on his gloves, which are loaded with a soap-like substance. Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the ripple to create deadly projectiles. Attacks *'Bubble Launcher '(シャボンランチャー, Shabonranchā): Signature Attack. Caesar fires out a barrage of bubbles from his gloves, each coated in the ripple. This increases the density of the bubbles and are able to hit objects with a greater impact. When hit by the barrage, Joseph was completely blown away. *'Bubble Cutter '(シャボンカッター Shabonkattā): Based off his grandfather, Will Zeppeli's technique, Caesar further reinforces his bubble launcher, and creates bubbles with the ability to slice. Unlike his original attack, the bubbles spin at high speed and use centrifugal force, but are able to stay intact due to the Ripple. This causes them to form shapes much like saucers with a small blade-like ring surrounding each bubble. These bubbles move at a higher velocity and have a higher tractability, allowing Caesar to fire them at any direction with ease. *'Bubble Cutter Gliding': A more versitile version of Bubble Cutter, Caesar sacrifices the quantity of the attack, and focuses on effectiveness. By launching a few bubbles, Caesar is able to aim them much like homing projectiles. They are able to go around objects and have a higher chance of hitting the opponent. *'Bubble Lenses': The bubbles have the ability to refract light and focus them into beams, much like a magnifying glass. After launching them, the bubbles become stationary and any light source passing through will cause a domino effect, connecting the bubbles together and eventually shooting multiple beams at their target. Relationships Family *Will Anthonio Zeppeli: Caesar believes the bonds between an Italian family such as the Zeppelis are stronger than most people. According to him, because of their pride, Zeppeli's can handle their problems on their own and have the will to pull through. When he first meets Joseph, he says that it was because Jonathan needed so much help to fight his own battle,that Will ended up dying because of him. *Mario Zeppeli: Having left him as a child, Caesar had hated his father. Later, Mario saves Caesar from Wham's Trap, which cost him his life. Since then Caesar's hatred for his father disappeared and was replaced with a desire for revenge against the Pillar Men. Friends *Joseph Joestar: Due to the rough history behind Will Anthonio Zeppeli's death and Joseph's lack of skill and overall personality, the two did not get along at all at first. Caesar found Joseph as a delinquent, who would usually fool around at all the wrong times. However, after the events involving the Pillar Men, his respect for Joseph grew, and having completed the Ripple Training together, Caesar found Joseph as a reliable ally and friend. *Lisa Lisa: Presumably having met after the death of Mario Zeppeli, she is introduced as Caesar's mentor in the Ripple. As such, Caesar respects her, having asked for her help to train Joseph in the proper usage of the ripple. *Robert Edward O. Speedwagon: After beginning his training of the Ripple, Caesar devoted his life to revenge against the ones who killed his father. Having been friends with his grandfather, Speedwagon informed Caesar of the events that led to Will Zeppeli's death. Other then this, their relationship is unknown aside from being acquaintances in the fight against the Pillar Men. However, it is possible that the hat Caesar is seen wearing during his first appearance was the same hat Speedwagon inherited from Will after he died. *Mark: Mark was Caesar's Nazi friend during the war, driving Caesar to the Roman Colosseum to the excavation site of the Pillar Men's location. When half of Mark is promptly eaten by the Pillar Men, Caesar uses the Ripple on his heart in order to ease his pain and his last moments. Caesar is also shown to be very much enraged when he sees that Mark wanted to return home to see his fiance, but was robbed of that chance with his death. Trivia * Like his grandfather before him, Caesar's choice of weapon is unique: soap and soap bubbles, but as shown by his last act, he was not limited to soap and could construct bubbles from other liquid materials. * Also similar to his grandfather, Caesar passes on his headgear to one of his friends after his death, his headband worn by Joseph during the latter's battle with Wham. Caesar's headgear is later passed down to Jotaro as a belt. * Caesar's Steel Ball Run counterpart is most likely Gyro Zeppeli, who mentions that his real name was, in fact 'Yulius Kaiser Zeppeli', upon which Johnny Joestar, in surprise, asks him if it is actually pronounced 'Julius Caesar'. * According to JoJo 6251, Caesar dislikes unsophisticated people, irresponsible people, and bugs. Gallery FlirtingZeppeli.png|Zeppeli's first appearance, flirting CeasarZeppeli.png|We traveled to Italy... for HIM?! ZeppelistoppingRippleSpaghetti.png|Zeppeli stops Joseph's Ripple Spaghetti The three Zeppelis.png|Will, Mario and Caesar Zeppeli The Crimson Bubble.png|Caesar's last Ripple, containing Wamuu's ring CinoL.png|Caesar explaining Zeppeli Family JOJO-v10-v91-p001.png|Caesar's Soap Cutters Caesar Concept Art.png|Concept Art for the new Animated Series Tumblr_mgj6qrDpDq1ra3f3yo1_500.jpg| References Category:Zeppeli Family Category:Part II Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters